plushtubefandomcom-20200214-history
FroggyCompany
Daniel Whittam, '''more known as his YouTube channel, '''FroggyCompany, was a YouTuber who made Mario plush videos. He is the predecessor to the famous SuperMarioLogan. Early life Froggy's birth date is unknown, but he was born in a small town in Birmingham, England. Froggy had a tough childhood. He had mentioned to online friends that he was bullied most of the time because he had pervasive developmental disorder and an intellectual disability. He had told his parents that he was thinking of killing himself in 2006, and his parents brought him to talk therapy. By early-2007, his depression was cured and Froggy's YouTube career helped him forget about the past. He was also brought to mental therapy which, by the time Froggy started secondary school, he understood way better and his mental aspect had heavily improved. Froggy was home-schooled later on. FroggyCompany FroggyCompany was Froggy's YouTube channel. He made YouTube Poops, Animations, Top 10's and Mario Plush Adventures. He set up his channel on March 20th, 2007. He was the second to make Mario plush videos (The first channel to make Mario plush videos was "The Cute Mario Bros", formerly known as MarioMario8989). SuperMarioLogan The creator of SuperMarioLogan, Logan Thirtyacre, got his inspiration for making Mario Plush Videos from FroggyCompany. FroggyCompany gave Logan a lot of tips (like new characters and such) which helped him gain several subscribers and attention. This was a bad idea because in less than 5 months, SuperMarioLogan began his channel which put FroggyCompany's videos under the water. SuperMarioLogan got his inspiration for Mario Plush Videos from FroggyCompany. Froggy's Father Throughout Froggy's childhood, Froggy's father was a great father to Froggy. Froggy's father was the one who introduced Froggy to the Mario series, as he bought Froggy a Nintendo 64 Golden Edition when he was 5 years old. However, something devastating occurred. In 2005, Froggy's father molested Froggy and his brother, Tom. He molested them in his cabin which was where Froggy and his brother always went fishing. Froggy's mother reported the molestation to police, and Froggy's father was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Froggy had been diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder after the molestation. Froggy's father was recently executed by lethal injection in 2015. IHATEMARIOLOGAN When Logan was gaining fame in 2008 (particularly late 2008) at his "Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures" series, Froggy got jealous. He was jealous because he gave ideas that contributed to the series, while Logan got all the credit/fame and most of the community forgot about him. Froggy was really jealous, and he coped with his jealousy by setting up a channel called "IHATEMARIOLOGAN" which was a channel where people can comment how much they hate SuperMarioLogan. He hated Logan and sent over 30,000+ threats to him, his family and his friends. This continued on for a year, on an endless loop, and there was all kinds of drama surrounding the community. Froggy was actually succeeding in his hate group and Logan had many haters who wanted him to die. It was a dark time for Logan. The End of FroggyCompany It was finally in the summer of 2008 when Logan reported him and got FroggyCompany's account terminated, which means "banned for life". FroggyCompany, shortly after finding out he was terminated, sent death threats to Logan with his Facebook account, and he gathered strangers (most likely online predators from the dark web) to send extremely large amounts of messages spamming Logan and his family members' inbox and ruin his daily life. It continued on for only two more months until his Facebook account also got terminated. Froggy pulled up his final move, and that was uploading a private picture of Logan's mother on a foreign website and he managed to make a new YouTube channel and made a video that was a threat to Logan, saying that he will find Logan's house and kill him if he didn't give him the password to SuperMarioLogan or deleted his channel. This video was sent to Logan's email 234 times with the help of bots. Logan decided that enough was enough, and Logan reported all of this to the FBI. Prison Police pulled up at Froggy's house after the incident of the picture of Logan's mother and the massive campaign of IHATEMARIOLOGAN. The police arrested Froggy. Froggy was pledged guilty, he was charged of cyber harassment, and he was 'sentenced to two years in prison. ' Death On June 24th, 2012, Froggy was released from prison. After he was released, he did not feel happy. He had cut off his hair in prison and he was placed on suicide watch because he tried tying up a loose in his jail cell and he was cutting himself, so it was obvious that he was traumatized and he was not okay. He was also diagnosed with schizophreniform disorder. When Froggy returned back to his home, Froggy opened up his laptop and saw all the hate videos people posted about him. There were hate groups all over social media about Froggy, and people sent him death threats. One guy leaked out Froggy's address and when Froggy opened up his mailbox, all he saw was hate mail and people telling him to die and apologize to Logan. Froggy had fallen in a deep depression. 2 weeks later, on July 8th, 2012, at approximately 1AM Midnight UK Time, Froggy tied a rope on his ankle and tied a cinder block at the other end of the rope. He jumped in his backyard pool and drowned himself, which fatally killed him. Funeral On July 2nd, 2012, Froggy's funeral was held on a private church in Edinburgh. Logan, Lance, and Lovell attended his funeral. Logan gave a speech saying how he was very sorry for everything that had happened and that he wishes the best for Froggy's family. He donated over $20,000 to Froggy's family, to help cope with the loss. Froggy's ashes were spread in the seas of the UK. Aftermath of his death On July 20th, 2013, an anonymous message popped up in Logan's email. The message was from Tom; Froggy's brother. He somehow obtained Logan's email address. He stated that after many years of fighting as a soldier in the military, he'll be returning to the United Kingdom. He said he wanted to meet Logan face-to-face, with no reason given why. He put in his address in the message. So Logan bought a plane ticket back to the UK. Sometime in July 2013, Logan appeared at Tom's front door. Tom opened the door, and let him in. They were walking to the living room where out of nowhere he had 4 young girls completely naked and bloody sitting in the couch with no emotion on their face (they were rumored to be the age of 9). There were also beers in the floor and cats roaming around. Tom immediately pushed Logan and took off his clothes. Logan was shocked and afraid but he went along with the matter. Tom was reportedly a heavy sex addict at the time, with having sexual abuse on his record and Tom was a confirmed sex offender. It is known that he had some sort of mental illness (Tom reportedly had borderline disorder from the abuse he witnessed as a child) that could not be described at the moment. Tom said if he can have double penetration anal sex with him, and make Logan bite his penis for 6 hours and record it on tape. Logan was deeply disturbed, but he didn't have time to pick an answer because his body was already in Tom's hands. The whole thing lasted for an insane 35 hours only because of the pleasure it brought to the traumatized kids. Logan stayed at Tom's place for 2 days afterwards, in harsh condition. He had scars and bruises all over his body. It wasn't until after those 2 days when Logan was released from Tom's house. Logan reported the disturbing incident to the London Police Department, and before the police could arrest him, Tom burned the house down, killing him and the 4 girls that were trapped in his basement. Logan requested to authorities that this terrific incident never makes it to the online media.